1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording medium, and more particularly to an optical information recording medium, for writing in and reading out information by means of a laser beam, which comprises a recording layer, an anti-reflection layer structure formed on an outer surface section on which the laser beam is directed to be focused, on the recording layer, with the anti-reflection layer structure comprising one or more transparent electroconductive film layers.
2. Discussion of Background
Commonly-known, conventional optical information recording media for writing in and reading out information by means of a laser beam include optical disks for moving images and optical disks for audio, as well as the write-in type of disks and the like.
In these types of optical information recording media, an air sandwich system, provision of a protective layer, and the like are known as a method for protecting the recording medium on which the laser beam is applied. In addition, a method of providing an anti-reflection layer on the outer surface section of a recording layer to which the laser beam is to be applied is also known in order to prevent reflection from the outer surface section of the laser beam applied to the recording layer (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 59-79445).
The substrate for supporting the recording layer thereon in the conventional optical information recording medium is generally made of a dielectric material such as plastics including polycarbonate and acrylic resin, and glass. Because of the use of such a dielectric material, the optical information recording medium is generally apt to be electrically charged. Once the optical information recording medium is electrically charged, small dust is electrostatically attracted to the outer surface of the recording medium, and such dust hinders the writing in and reading out of the information, or the electric charge of the recording medium causes the malfunction of the electric circuits of a writing or reading device for the optical information recording medium. In order to prevent such charging of the optical information recording medium, provision of an antistatic layer on the outer surface of the recording medium is proposed as in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 60-239946.
Thus, it is desirable that the outer surface of the optical information recording medium have both an anti-reflection function and an antistatic function, but, conventionally, optical information recording media with such a dual function are unknown.